Earbuds for use with consumer electronic devices, for example, audio players and wireless communications devices (e.g., cell phones and personal data assistant devices incorporating cell phone capabilities) may be connected to an electronic device via a wired connection or wirelessly. Consumers generally prefer earbuds that are small and lightweight and comfortable to wear. Small and lightweight earbuds, however, can accommodate batteries of only a limited size and thus, a limited capacity. If a user accidentally powers on and sends audio to be played to an earbud while it is not in the ear of the user, or removes the earbud from the ear without first terminating rendering of audio by the earbud, battery life of the earbud may be unintentionally wasted. Further, it may be desirable to automatically control aspects of audio playback when the earbuds are placed in a user's ear or taken out of a user's ear.